undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Undernet
Use the following thread to roleplay: http://undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:17185 Undernet (or UnderNet) is the first social network underground and it is one of the best things that ever came to the underground. Known for being the main source for everyone's social life. Anime, Skelenny Art Online, music, and news. Main Use Undernet is mostly used for monsters talking about their daily lives or just everything else there is to do. Anime Anime is the second most popular forum on Undernet. Mostly known for "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" Which is the top anime on the board. On the anime forum, they either send links to anime or write their reviews. But most of the reviews are written by the user Alphys Where the user either spams about how great "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" Is or just rant about how bad the second version is. Eudjinne also reviews some Animes. Social Media Social life is the main purpose for Undernet. The most popular user on there is StrongFish91 and CoolSkeleton95. A user by the name of JustDragon101 '''often appears here but rarely says anything. Video Games There are many video games on Undernet, but Skelenny Art Online takes the lead. It's the only MMO on Undernet, and it is the best. Other games also exist but they are not worth talking about (Except Smite, which now has more Gods like Senet, and has UndeadH8er as the #1 ranked player). Although, a certain cat doesn't think that Skelenny Art Online is that great. One user, sanicspeed21, even plays games unidentified by the Undernet, and no-one has found out what such games are. However, there is one game capable of challenging Skelenny Art Online. UnderFarm. *Flowey laugh sound* Music The music board is one of the most popular boards on the site, and one user named '''Password has been known to be on it the most, followed by user stelar-gote04. NEWS News is the most popular board on Undernet. It has many shocking news stories. Like the time when Brock tried to kill Frisk. Here's the link to the article, "BROCKING NEWS???" Another shocking news story is about the Grand Temmie Flake heist which was lead by Temmie herself! BROKING NEWZ IMPORTANT NEWS! UNDERNET HAS BEEN HACKED BY HELP_me! NEWS! THERE WAS A FLASH OF LIGHT, SIMILAR TO WHEN ASRIEL ABSORBED EVERYONE'S SOULS, AND NOW THE TIMELINE HAS BEEN RESET! Many things are added to Undernet so be free to edit this page and stuff. Also ask peoples if you can edit their thingy before you edit. So feel free to add stuff... Mysteries of Gaster The mysteries of Gaster is an anime/TV show/movie/game/song that people are still trying to find the meaning of today. It was in five parts but when *he* disappeared everyone forgot. Drama! Romance! Bloodshed! Drama! Romance! Bloodshed! is the lead TV show of the Underground, starring Mettaton and a contestant who must make their way through a challenge. These vary from cooking to quizzes. The episodes tend to be 20 minutes each and there is always something unique which is what makes the show so special. Previous Contestants Frisk - Episodes 1 to 4 Alphys - Episodes 5 to 7 Napstablook - Episodes 8 to 12 Temmie - Episodes 13 to 14 A small white dog - Episodes 15 to 18 Frisk - Episodes 19 to 22 Sans - Episodes 23 to 27 Papyrus - Episodes 28 to 31 Toriel - Episodes 32 to 34 Asgore - Episodes 35 to 37 Usernames Temmie: CoolTemmie99 '''(i don't remember tem having an undernet tho... (unless fanon)) Undyne: '''StrongFish91 Papyrus: CoolSkeleton95 Alphys: ALPHYS Sans: funnybone Napstablook: NAPSTABLOOK22 Frisk: DeterminedKid Toriel: Toriel (Just her real name, she just only do motherly stuff) Asgore: accountname Mettaton: legsohotitfryaneg So Sorry: Warlord101 W. D. Gaster: * redacted* Fanon Kaleb : ' Mr.Wolf-OakTree' Lil : StarryNight-Shade Asfur: Cooldud Fyla: JustDragon101 Filler Froggit: WallFrog Doll: madmadmicrophones (she has an anonymous account called throwawaystowaway but we don't talk about that) Lindsay: Rule34Rules Needleteeth: ToothyGargoyle104 Isosceles: Shineuntiliburnyoureyesout V. M. Gaster: Password Eudjinne: ImCringing The Great Avv!: GreatBunny02 Valkir: vvalkir Lewis: ButterCream Hitai: Despair_Grief Celeste: Cele-cutie Terri: FlowerChild The Dark Corpse: UndeadH8er Lora: NormalGorgon123 Senet: BoardGameFan43 Perverted Mind: SexyBrain69 Goldenclaw: Goldwin Kafele: EgyptianBoy Craig Prickle: CRAIGPRICKLE Optical Phase Brogres: OfficialBrogresPage Lily (Lilith): #Misslovely23 Glitch: purpledude32 Derek: MlkshakLovr91 Ryker: Carft-E-doge86 Orion: stelar-gote04 Prof. Temmothy Badtem:' Insanescientist1' Dr. Wüterich:' Insanescientist2' Drexler: SoulFeeder77 Pop: MechaHeart Sven: WolfArmy92 Minkfi Yawa: Kit10Mink Avra: ShadowHunter1337 Capone: MyDarlingGrillby~ A Lenny: lencat385 Lezzine: HanaSen314 Ender Ulf Ving: TheDemonKnight0 Crack Lock: LockedOn91 Xavier Munroe: The_Black_Thorn S. Dayye: HotDayye778 Cirixia: CiriDaFairy33 Cass: HeyyItsCass Rickey Rat: Xx_NeydisLandLord420_xX Jerrigar: RG10|JJ Emily: LoneCandy670 Venus- PapyrusIsAwesome12 Syle Fane- GuitarAcid25 Aqua- WaterPixelz06 Alexandre- AlexLazu Scat- SmartHybrid70 Electrina- RoboticThunder98 Autumn-'JustALittleGoat ' Gavin- sanicspeed21 Cannon- SentientCannon Tiger- RealTigerSwift Zach- 9thHumanCeSOUL Flip- IWILLSLAYYOUALL77 Asgoriel- HELP_me ??? - RoyalScience An abandoned Data Downloading Account - DataBot http://undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Viktor_Follia_(The_Puppet_Master) - MadMagikero31 Pachiratsu - ProwlThorn8 ????? - WebdingsGaster Lorain: aUsername2 Mysteries of Gaster - MysteriesOfGaster Antivirus Protection: DontGetPossessed Cicsa - ScienceAndCake84 ??? the Human - TheQuestionableHuman Prof. Temmothy Badtem (Overtale) : Richproducer1 The Judgement - UltimateJudge Skye - Sky_e Dracona - DragonNinjaCop Asgoriel's Hacking Account - HELL_me Timeline Error Detector - ERRORinTIMELINE Sketch - Noface_scientist22 Arkar - BirdFish_Hugh-Mann Elizabeth: TheNinjaCat Sara : TheYandereGirl Jess - AloneDemon66 Clove - FourLeafClove Randy - FlashbangRandy Emily J. - AskMeWhatThisUsernameMeans Mia - MiaOfTheStars Bonub - MLG_OVERLORD_420 ShapeSlime - ShapyAndShifty Corela - MadSciexperiment#2 Miara Constevilsiya - TheMagicalStar Slade - DemonMinuteman46 Bryson - Totallydefinatelynotademon Category:Jokes Category:Social Media Sites